meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Mini-Games!
(Surprise! The other game based on the simulator! It is an adventure but at the same time, contains mini-game levels, let's check!) Main Character: Puppycorn Plot: You play as Puppycorn, your point is to play mini-games to save the town, a villain is planning to destroy it, and it is up to Puppycorn and his friends to to this. Puppycorn does more then those stuff but after all, it is work in progress, not so much stuff is known except the games added for now!... Game 1: "Catch the Bomb!" Characters: Timmy Turner Wendy Testaburger Samuel Mora Gumball Watterson Efreet Ranger And Lucy Loud Plot: You is supposed to catch the bomb, all six of the characters is supposed to touch it, if it hits the ground, it will explode and all six dies, if the level got enough points, the adventure can move on, all six of them are the ones who touches it by clicking on the bomb. Game 2: "Land on the trampoline!" Characters: Token Black And Dipper Pines Plot: Token is falling out from a building and Dipper is holding a trampoline for Token to land on, if it have been one minute or more, the adventure continues, when failing, Token crash lands on the ground and Dipper gets shocked so much he dies of a heart attack. Game 3: "It's raining Apples!" Characters: Eric Cartman Red Stickman Splendid the Flying Squirrel Samuel Mora Steve Jayden Montoya Timmy Turner Anais Watterson Cuddles the Rabbit Kyle Broflovski Richard Watterson And Lola Loud Plot: Cartman is the playable character during that level, Stickman throws apples and Cartman is supposed to catch them with the basket he is holding, the other characters in the level looks at the left and the right. *Splendid, Samuel, Steve, Jayden, and Timmy is on the left side and Anais, Cuddles, Kyle, Richard, and Lola is on the right side* Cartman have to collect as many apples as possible and avoid bombs that falls down, if he touches them, he explodes to death! Game 4: "Hit-the-Rabbit!" Characters: Lincoln Loud And Richard Watterson Plot: Lincoln is hitting a wooden hammer on Richard everytime he comes out of a hole, he kills Richard with it, and avoids moles and bombs, tho it neither kill OR hurt him, when Lincoln hit too much moles and/or bombs, Richard comes out of the hole, angry, and takes the hammer from Lincoln and smashes it on his head. Game 5: "Flap-Less Flight!" Characters: Splendid the Flying Squirrel And Kyle Broflovski Plot: Splendid lacks his flaps, Kyle decides to use a cannon so Splendid can fly, however, Splendid only burns up in the progress, when Splendid falls on the ground, he dies. Game 6: "5 "Took-a" Black" Characters: Token Black Lifty the Raccoon And Richard Watterson Plot: Lifty beats up Token and throws his remains at a wall, depends how high it goes, Richard is there as well, Richard holds up a sign which says the length of the throw. Game 7: "Lana Gets the Boot!" Characters: Lana Loud Timmy Turner And Darwin Watterson Plot: Timmy kicks Lana as far as possible, somewhere, Darwin (Or his clones judging by how many Darwins can be seen) is killed as well if Lana lands on him, Lana dies too depend on length. Game 8: Characters: "Kenny Killed You!" Shifty the Raccoon And Kenny McCormick Plot: Help Shifty to avoid Kenny, he holds a rocket launcher to shoot Shifty. Shifty is only running in one place, he can't go anywhere but around, however later, Kenny is able to shoot Shifty, and in the progress, Kenny throws a spear at Shifty even if he already died. Game 9: "Did Jew Just Fart?" Characters: Kyle Broflovski Plot: Kyle is trying to fart, he needs to eat as many beans as possibly to do it, however, eating chili will result with Kyle burning up, if he eats TOO many chilis, he burn to death, this is the level where Kyle is trying to help Puppycorn but can't resist by eating beans. Game 10: Characters: "Don't Touch Kenny!" Lucy Loud And Kenny McCormick Plot: Lucy is running away from Kenny, IF Kenny touches Lucy, bad luck will cause her too, and the result is they both dies. Help Lucy to avoid Kenny, if the speed and results is good enough, the level is done and later the results must be over 200 at least. Game 11: "Respect The Princess!" Characters: Lola Loud Anais Watterson Antonio Perry Gumball Watterson Colombiaball And Pink Fong Plot: Lola is dramatic, such a drama queen indeed. She is walking as she kills all of the other characters who appears in this level, whatever, even if they respects her or not, they need to die. If Lola misses, she suddenly gives up and game over!... Game 12: "Quiet like Drugs!" Characters: Colombiaball Leni Loud Lisa Loud And NepalRawr Plot: Make sure Colombia is quiet as he sneaks past a sleeping Nepal under a tree who already killed Leni who is next to him and Lisa who is standing next to them, still alive but just watching in shock. IF Colombia makes a sound, Nepal is pretty mad and Nepal is later eating Colombia, later, if good enough, the level is done, Nepal doesn't kill Lisa and Leni's head is not seen, just her body, Colombia is only sadly killed in a brutal way ;( But other then that, the level works! And, just, because, it, is... Quiet level! Game 13: "Hungry Pig!" Characters: Shifty the Raccoon And Alex Pig Plot: Torture Shifty by throwing him inside a machine, make sure he gets hurt by all parts, he must get hurt so Alex can eat his body in the ending, Shifty first gets hurt by many stuff, and when reaching out of the machine, Shifty is reaching out and Alex can eat, Alex decide if he likes the food or not by thumbs up and thumbs down, IF The Player really didn't even torture Shifty enough, Alex will thumbs up, The Player HAVE TO be pretty good at this and if Alex thinks it is good and gives The Player a thumbs up, level is done, The Player need to hurt Shifty very nearly as he/she can, The Player is then respected by Alex as the game continues. Game 14: "Run, Gumball, Fun!" Characters: Gumball Watterson And Teddy Roosevelt Plot: Teddy Roosevelt is riding his horse and Gumball NEEDS to avoid Teddy in the progress, IF Teddy catches Gumball, Teddy shoots him. He either throws his lasso at Gumball but if Gumball misses it, Teddy will shoot him already if close behind. If Teddy got Gumball with the lasso, he even drags the lasso, drags and shoots Gumball, Gumball need to do many stuff to avoid Teddy. Game 15: "Unikitty's Mad!" Characters: Teddy Roosevelt Sonic the Hedgehog And Princess Unikitty Plot: Unikitty is so red and mad for an unknown reason, but she kills Teddy and Sonic anyway in the progress. She is meant to hurt them as many times as possibly and kill them as possibly, so probably before times runs out and make sure she don't miss them when doing an attack at them. Later, Unikitty calms down to normal and are grinning tho in a worried way, she whistles and leaves the place where Teddy and Sonic is brutally murdered. Game 16: "Mabel's Karaoke!" Characters: Mabel Pines Jayden Montoya And Puppycorn Plot: Mabel is singing as she plays a guitar, make useful ways to help her, make sure the notes DO comes at right time, otherwise Jayden will hate it and boo at Mabel, avoid the stuff Jayden throws when he is angry, if only getting hit once, getting hit only ONCE, Mabel dies. Puppycorn is watching as Mabel plays, so he is the one who most likely fix the notes, ;/ If Jayden loves the singing, level is done! Game 17: "Fly, Don't Die!" Characters: Kyle Broflovski Plot: Kyle is flying a helicopter, make sure Kyle will not hit anything as he flies, unless the level have enough points, either continue really careful or crash something. Either that or even continue. Make sure Kyle flies the helicopter very perfectly or else it may crash!... Game 18: "Wanna Test a Burger?" Characters: Efreet Ranger And Wendy Testaburger Plot: Wendy is forcing Efreet to eat a burger, make sure Efreet kills her for good! However, Wendy comes back more often, probably clones? Anyway, and Efreet needs to shoot her or else she comes to him and stops it on his mouth, she wasn't aware the burger was green and toxic all the time, that is why Wendy need to die. When Efreet even dies, Wendy is shocked over Efreet's death since she wasn't aware how poisoned the burger was. Game 19: "Fun Ways to Die!" Characters: Wendy Testaburger Alex Pig Anais Watterson Alexandra Splendid the Flying Squirrel Timmy Turner Samuel Mora Jayden Montoya Colombiaball Teddy Roosevelt Giggles the Chipmunk Dipper Pines Pink Fong Lifty the Raccoon Lincoln Loud Cuddles the Rabbit Flippy the Bear Eric Cartman Gumball Watterson Nicole Watterson Steve Kenny McCormick And Leni Loud Plot: This game is 2 funny, it got many levels which contains all those characters listed, they are supposed to do stuff before times runs out, tomorrow i would make a blog about game (After "FIRST" Episode. After all, of course!) which is full list ok? ): And this level is so let's say... This level is almost last one, is just one more!:... And Game 20: "Mabel I Can!?!" Characters: Mabel Pines Handy the Beaver Pink Fong Leni Loud Flippy the Bear Fliqpy the Bear Shifty the Raccoon Petunia the Skunk Lifty the Raccoon Stan Marsh Dipper Pines (Screen only) And Lola Loud Plot: The Boss Fight is where the main villain have captured Puppycorn, at the same time, Mabel is for some reason the one who fights the boss, all the other characters fights her. Some are obvious, the rest is unknown, but after defeating the boss, everything goes to normal again! Last Plot: After defeating the boss, Puppycorn is yet in ending said as "Winner: Puppycorn!" And in ending he responds: "Thanks for playing! But... I wouldn't have done it without you guys!" Refer to all the others in the game, then everybody is in the square with him, happy ending! Sorry was it bad? I tried my best and i wanted to do this idk why, however do not worry, ya will do more stuff then just play the games, however those need to be played so next level is working, ok easy? And eh be honest, how was it? Anyway i managed to type this, thanks for reading, bye! Category:Blog posts